Heartbeat
by a.peachhh
Summary: Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. How in the world was Drew's heartbeat still the same while May's was pounding in her rib cage like crazy? [Contestshipping] Please Review! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The mattress groaned as May flipped her body to face the window. A sliver of sunlight shone in through the curtain, the sudden bright light casting a glow across her face. May's face twisted with discomfort; she was not fully awake yet.

May tried to turn back, but the pair of strong arms around her tightened their hold, preventing her from doing so. "Let me sleep" May took a peek at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's 6 am. It's still early."

"Maybe for you, sleepyhead."

"Then why don't you just wake up now and let me sleep?!" May grumbled.

"Hm. Maybe I will..." Drew removed his arms from around May and turned to face the other way. Almost immediately after though, he felt May's arms slip around his torso and pull him closer to her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Drew said, his voice still a little gravelly from sleep.

May buried her face deeper into the back of Drew's green v-neck, his familiar minty scent filling her nostrils. She could practically see him smirk from behind him. In reality, when Drew's arms moved away, all the warmth he provided went with him too. That would also mean her life-size pillow would be gone too.

"In your dreams." May let out a small yawn, and her eyelids started to slowly droop, before she drifted off to dreamland.

May didn't know how long she had fallen asleep for, but it sure was a comfortable sleep. When May opened her eyes, she was not in the position she was in prior to her falling asleep. Her head was no longer buried in the back of Drew's shirt, but instead on top his firm chest.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

May listened to Drew's steady heartbeat, soothing and calm. Drew must've adjusted their positions while she fell asleep, because his arms were around her again, the warmth and protection back full force.

"About time you woke up, January." Drew looked down at her, using his thumb to brush a strand hair out of her face.

"Unlike you, weirdo, who even wakes up at 6 am in the morning?" May shot back, subconsciously snuggling even closer to Drew.

"At least I don't snore like a pig when I sleep." Drew smirked. He started to gently stroke May's chocolate brown hair. May was instantly alert; she shot her head up and put her chin on his chest. Her previous still-sleepy gaze hardened as she glared at him.

"No I don't!"

Drew's smirk got wider. "Yes you do. You just don't hear it cause' you also sleep like a pig."

You could practically see steam coming from May's ears.

"I do not sleep like a pig!"

"Wow, May. Your comebacks got even worse than before. What? Cat got your tongue?" Drew said, clearly amused.

May stuck out her tongue(because she had nothing to retort back). But that was a bad idea, as Drew then leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, May caught a glimpse of his sly grin before abruptly turning back around and placing her head back on his chest, facing the ceiling. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

 _Drew and his stupid grin._ May thought.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

How in the world was Drew's heartbeat still the same while May's was pounding in her rib cage like _crazy?_

May suddenly had an idea. Drew was _not_ going to expect _this._

She quickly whirled around and grabbed Drew's face, his expression surprised. Pulling his face towards hers, she planted a long, solid kiss onto his lips. May left as fast as she came, her head back on his chest.

 _Babumpbabumpbabump._

 _Finally._ May thought.

Drew, on the other hand, was in total shock. He had definitely not been expecting that. He'll give May something she won't expect either.

Drew laid on his left side–which caused May to fall onto her right side, one of Drew's arms underneath her, clutching onto her waist. He put a hand on the back of her head and leaned down to press his lips against hers, pulling her closer.

May's sapphire crystals widened. She had not been expecting that.

 _Babumpbabumpbabumpbabumpbabumpbabumpbabumpbabumpbabump._

Her own heart was pounding so hard she was sure Drew could hear it too.

* * *

 **A/N: ahhhh so floofyyy!**

 **Please Favourite and Review!**

 **People in the fandom hasn't been so active lately... it's sad:(**

 **Does anyone have any good Contestshipping fanfics to recommend to me? I need something to read heheh.**

 **I hope to publish once in a while, but i know school's going to come in my way sooo... I'll try my best.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
